Thief of all Dimensions
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: this will be a BIG crosover. Sly will go around and around the galixey. Only some curssing
1. Chapter 1

-1_ Thank you Kitty Petro for being the first one to say I did great. Ok, to the story. Wait, what I didn't do the summary? Ok here it is. This is after the first game and the Cooper® gang are home, watching Bentley new invention (no, the Frisbee ® has already been done, Chris Griffin) and after a brush with a enemy, Sly is stuck in with the X-man. Oh yes, at the end you will get to vote on something. What is it? That would me telling. Shutting up now._

Disclaimer: Don't own Sly Copper or X-man. For now…

"So Bentley, what is you're big invention?" Sly was bored beyond believe. He soo wanted to work on perfecting his moves. He held the Copper cane, with the Thievius Raccoonus. He still had the bonnocom (sorry about that, to lazy to check how to really spell it) in his back pocket of his pants. He was ticked people were thinking he always went pant less.

"Sly!" Bentley was yelling at him. "Pay attention."

"So what is it Bent?" The pink hippo was munching on some chips.

"It's my teleport machines." He said a grin holding a remote shaped object with a lot of buttons and a screen.

"Woo I'm soo impressed." Sly said with a chuckle, until he got a good twack at the back the head from his somewhat nudist friend.

"Trust me, it will do a lot of good for us. Watch." Bentley. He pressed some buttons and pointed at the hippo soda drink. With a flash of purplish light, it disappeared.

"Hey what happened to it?" The hippo looked around.

"It should appear in five, four, three, two one."

Precisely at 'one' the can with the same colour appeared across the room and atop of Sly's head. After shaking the cola from his head he asked a simple question.

"How?"

"Well since you really won't understand how it works," Bentley said with smug grin, "I managed use these to take an object and send it somewhere, and because of that, I could send it to anytime in the future to show up."

"Whoa. Are you saying you made time/space machine?" Sly was shocked. He read about them, one called Sliders ®.

"Well yeah." The turtle said shocked himself. Apparently he hadn't of that.

"A machine like that belongs to the greatest thief of all time, me." A monotone voice broke the mood and made Sly nearly wet himself.

_How can it be that person. What is going to happen? More answer tomorrow, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. Not too many flamers. Review please. _


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Here we go. It you-know-who and,- __"_I heard someone here, talked about Voldemort." Harry Potter (don't own) came waving a wand. _"__Mortal, I was doing a summary. For that insulate, Neville will get Hermione.__"_"No!!!" _Oh great, time__'__s up. Rule review applies._

Disclaimer: Don't own Sly cooper or X-man.

With a unknown force knocking down the wall, a strange bird appeared.

"Clockwork?" Sly said with confusion . There was no doubt it was him, but he-it was a forth its old size(roughly the same size of sly).

"Yes, thanks to you, only a bit of my body survived."

"But you still fell in." Bentley said with the same confusion.

"Thanks to a very loyal servant, I lived. Now you worthless turtle, give me your machine."

"No he wont." Sly yelled at it-him. The thing called Clockwork side-stepped him, and jumped at the table and he-it took the machines. He did something to it because a big purple hole opened up. The bird-thing jumped in. Sly, still holding his book and cane he followed his family oldest enemy. A millisecond before he entered, he saw that Clockwork only took one teleport machine. He took it without thinking.

"Sly be…" What Bentley was going to say he never heard it because he jumped inside the vortex. A second not to late, for just as his tail went through it, it collapsed.

The vortex

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sly was screaming his head off. He didn't care if Clockwork head it, he was scared. Lucky for him, it took only a few seconds to reach the end. It took another millisecond for to realized that it _was_ the end.

Who knows where?

Sly fell flat on his face on a hard-felling ground. It took some a second to realized it pavement. 'This is getting old.' He thought angrily. He locked up in bright light with he instantly took for he sun. Odd thing because it was night time a second ago. He heard a car pull up behind him.

"Hey, can you help me I think I hu-ahhhh!" He yelled when he turned his and saw two strange creatures come up to him. They were wearing normal clothing, but they look like a furless monkey without a tail about his size. They did have some fur- no hair, on top of their heads like his. The one leading the pack had short brown hair with dark blue shirt and light pants came up to him and some weird glass on.

"Keep away, keep away." Sly yelled. His eyes were focused on the one in front of him he didn't noticed the other had creeped up behind him. He still didn't notice it until it put its hand on his shoulder. He was not sure that happened, but he thought it was had to do with his mind over loading. He passed out.

_Where is he, what is going on and where is Clockwork. More answer at the sane fanfic website, same fanfic story._


End file.
